Lives so far apart
by Sweetly Delightful
Summary: With Luke leaving, Jenis decides to pay a visit to him and the Professor for the last time. But somehow, she ends up meeting one of London's high security prisoners...one who will play a part in her future. Just a little oneshot about a ship that I think is cute! Clive x Jenis


**Lives so far apart**

**So this is a story about a ship which I don't think has been done before…tell me if I'm wrong. I think Clive and Jenis would make a great couple! Please review with your thoughts!**

It had been weeks since Jenis had seen the Professor. She missed him, and his gentlemanly way of saying things, and the days gone by. It was about time she paid him a visit. And Luke too.

She picked up the phone. "Hello, Professor?" He answered right away.

"Jenis! What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting to hear from you. What do you need?"

She wasn't as ready as she needed to be. She momentarily forgot her reason.

"Oh, um, I, er, heard Luke was leaving and was wondering if I could pay the two of you a visit…before he goes?"

The cheerfulness was less when his voice crackled again on the receiver. "Yes he is leaving. Very soon actually."

"How soon?"

"On Wednesday."

"Wednesday?!"

It was Sunday. Jenis glanced at her calendar. Hmm…

"We're having a party on Tuesday, you are very welcome to come-"

Disappointment coursed through her. "I'm so sorry Professor, I have a rehearsal on Tuesday. All day." Jenis' role in the phantom of the opera meant she was busy most days now, and was also the reason that she hadn't been to see the Professor for so long.

There was an awkward pause on the receiver.

"Well…I suppose you could come tomorrow…it's just that you might have to meet one of my…less polite friends."

Jenis felt herself smile both inside and out. "That's perfectly fine, Professor. What time?"

* * *

Even though the weather was warm, Jenis shivered from the cold aura of the Royal London Prison.

She couldn't even begin to understand why the Professor had asked her to meet him and Luke outside the prison. It was for high security criminals, founded by MI6. What kind of business could the Professor have here?

She checked her watch. Still fifteen minutes until the Professor would arrive. She always liked to arrive early, before the Professor, because it made her feel awkward when he was there before her and he was always so damn on time.

And it appeared today, he was early too, because his lovely little car was coming up towards them. She wondered why he was here as early as her.

"Jenis!" yelled Luke, happily running up to her. "How are you? Are rehearsals alright?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, Luke. What about you? Are you excited about moving to Canada?" His smile dimmed a little.

"I'm glad you came to see me before I go, but it's a pity that you can't come to the party tomorrow. You might be lucky though. Flora's not here because she's making a cake." He made a face.

Jenis laughed, thinking of the cupcake that had made her throw up at the Professor's birthday. She probably was quite lucky to be missing that.

"Jenis!" exclaimed the Professor, walking up behind Luke. "You're very early. I…we were going to see a friend before you got here." Her eyes widened.

"You have a friend at the prison? But Professor…" He sighed.

Luke looked at him. "Jenis can come see Clive, can't she Professor? Pretty please…" He sighed again.

"Very well. Come with me."

After numerous security checks they came to the cell corridor, where yet another guard stood. Jenis wondered who on earth this Clive was that they were going to see who needed this much security. The guard greeted the Professor like he was a regular visitor.

"Mornin' Professor. And you too, laddie." He looked suspiciously over at her. "Who's this?" Jenis took an awkward step forward.

"My name is Jenis Quatlane-" she began but was swiftly interrupted.

"Dun't matter who you are, Miss. This criminal is highly dangerous, and known to have fits of insanity. I can't let you pass." An irrational fear swept through Jenis. Why would they be going to see someone insane?

The Professor stepped forward. "Jenis is a friend of mine. I can vouch for her completely. And Jenis knows how to deal with men a little, ah, on edge. In fact-" As the guard interrupted again, Jenis shuddered. Mr Whistler had been driven a little mad by the loss of Melina, but insane was not a word she would use to describe him.

"Well, alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." The guard slid a card through the wall and a door opened. The Professor, Luke and Jenis walked down the corridor, into what looked like a rather grim bedroom, but Jenis knew to be a prison cell.

He was sitting on the bed.

He had been reading, but the book was cast aside on the bed. He stood up as they entered, hair a little damp. Jenis had the sneaking feeling she'd seen him before.

"Professor! Luke!" he said, walking towards them. Jenis decided he didn't look very insane.

"Hi Clive!" yelled Luke happily. "This is Jenis, she's our friend." Clive looked at her curiously.

"You're Jenis Quatlane, the opera singer?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am." she replied, surprised that he would know her.

"I saw one of your concerts. The really disastrous one at the Crown Petone, the Eternal Kingdom, was it? I loved the concert but less loved the bit afterwards."

The Professor looked genuinely surprised. "You were there too, Clive?" he asked. Jenis stared at him, also surprised.

Clive let out a short laugh. "I did notice your presence. In fact, I wouldn't have solved the second puzzle without you."

Luke frowned. "But, Clive you weren't on the lifeboats, were you?" Clive laughed again. She remembered him. He had been the one on the front balcony row, one of the few who bothered to clap.

"No, I went to the entrance initially. When I realised my mistake, I didn't have enough time and I was caught in the corridors." He smiled a little awkwardly at Jenis.

The Professor looked at his watch. "Well, it's been a fascinating ten minutes, but the guard will be here soon. We'll bid you farewell, Clive."

Luke rushed forward, sniffling a little. "Bye, Clive," he said sadly. "I'll miss you." Clive smiled.

"I'll miss you too, Luke. Have fun in Canada, won't you?" Luke and the Professor left the room. He turned around as Jenis was about to leave. "All I need to do now is move this stupid bookcase away from the window, and then I can turn the light off."

"I'll help you," she said, turning around. "How did it end up in front of the window?"

They pushed it away from the barred window. "Had a visit from our lovely Prime Minister. He told his bodyguard to move it in front of the window. Told me I didn't deserve to see the sun." Jenis was shocked.

"That's a terrible thing to do. How is he allowed to do that? And why?" Clive looked at her.

"The Prime Minister hates me. I kidnapped him because he killed my parents." A sudden wave of realization hit Jenis.

"So are you…Clive Dove? The one with the machine?" He lowered his head. Jenis decided not to say any more.

She turned to leave, but felt Clive's hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For not clapping at that concert. I…just felt too awkward to get up and clap." She was astonished.

"Why does that matter? It was so long ago…"

"It's never too late to say sorry for something, Jenis." It was the first time he said her name. It filled her with a warm glow in her heart.

_Months later…_

Jenis sighs and collapses onto the sofa after a long day of rehearsals. Turning on the TV, she sees a familiar name.

_CLIVE DOVE HAS BEEN RELEASED TODAY_

Jenis smiles at the thought of Clive being free. She's thought about him far too many times since she first saw him.

She turns the TV off and wanders over to the window. Out side, a removal van is unloading furniture into the house next door. Another good thing. That house has been empty for far too long. She wonders who the new owner is.

Then she sees him.

It's Clive. He's been released from prison and is moving in…next door.

Excitement bubbles up in her like a fountain of happiness. She rushes outside to greet him. "Clive!" He turns around in surprise.

"Jenis? What are you doing here?"

She grins, a childish grin. "I live next door. Thought I'd come welcome my new neighbour to the area." He smiles back at her.

"That's great. So I'll be seeing you soon, Jenis."

Later that evening, there's a knock on Jenis' door. She opens it, and there is Clive, looking dashing as usual.

"Um, hey, Jenis…I, have a, er, note for you, um, please tellmewhatyouthink!" He runs off back to his house. Jenis laughs at his cute awkwardness and unfolds the note.

_Dear Jenis,_

_Could you possibly meet me at the Calico Pizzeria at six o 'clock on Saturday? I'd love to get to know my new neighbour properly._

_Love Clive_

Jenis feels that excitement come back. This is how it starts for all of us.

How it ends is completely up to her.

Next door, Clive smiles to himself.

Who said I couldn't find a girl, Spring?

**So a little love for us all. I think this ship is cute and it just is on key with my mood right now.**

**See yap!**


End file.
